Winds Of Change
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon's life is in danger and Andy is broken. Whether the doctors will be able to return her to life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andy Flynn stood in the parking lot, lost in conversation over the phone. He expected any moment Sharon. They decided to go to a restaurant for lunch. It was ordinary day for them, but none of them was aware of the consequences of this ostensibly "ordinary day." Andy didn't notice Bekka behind him standing behind a tree and watched him. Recently, she constantly followed Andy. She sought to take revenge for her failed life. Andy leaned back in his car and looked at his watch. "Sharon is very slow." he muttered to himself in anticipation. He was looking at the road. As he watched, if Sharon comes unconsciously, he had fallen into Bekka's trap. She uses the time and she pounced on him with a knife.

"Damn you!" Bekka shouted. "Now I will deal with you Andy Flynn! You took me everything! Absolutely everything!" Hearing her cries, Andy turned away and he brake down her on the car. Although he was shocked, he managed to grab Bekka's hand and prevent her from thrusting the knife into his body. Fortunately, Sharon was nearby. The moment she heard Bekka's hysterical cries and Andy's cries, she quickly ran toward them and grabbed Bekka's shoulders, and pulled her aside. Both fell to the ground. The knife stuck in Sharon's chest. The blood that ran down her chest, startled Bekka. She watched in horror as the knife still clutched in her hands. Andy was numb with fear.

"My God!" Andy shouted and took Sharon in his arms.

"Sharon, Sharon open tour eyes! Sharon, can you hear me?" Andy was crying. At this point, Becca escape, but Andy couldn't pay attention to it. He pressed his face to hers. His heart was filled with pain. Suddenly Provenza and Sykes arrived in the parking lot and were shocked by the scene.

"Andy, what happened here?" Provenza asked, seeing Sharon, covered in blood.

"Louie, I have no time to explain. I beg you, call 911."

"I'll call." Sykes said nervously. Fortunately, the ambulance arrived quickly. Andy went with Sharon and they drove to the hospital. Provenza and Sykes informed the rest of the team.

"She lost a lot of blood." noted the nurse. When they arrived at the hospital, Rusty was waiting for them, who was worried about his mother, trembling with fear. Provenza had called him and had told him the bad news. Andy ran to him and hugged him as they hauled Sharon in surgery.

"Andy," he sobbed. "Andy, I don't want my mom to die. I don't want."

"Don't talk like that Rusty, your mother will be fine. I promise you." Andy tried to calm him, but he was also very worried. Andy sighed wearily and they sat in the waiting room. Rusty put his head on Andy's shoulder, he was like a father to him. Andy stroked his hair.

"Rusty, how you learn this? "Andy asked, confused. Rusty sighed.

"Lieutenant Provenza called me and told me. "Andy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, this man loves to spread alarm at all." Andy muttered angrily.

"No, Andy, I'm glad, really. But how did this happen? And why?" Andy looked sad to Rusty and didn't know what to answer at this time. He was to blame for Sharon's condition. Andy took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"Rusty, actually, it happened suddenly. I and Sharon would go to a restaurant when suddenly Bekka came and pounced on me. Then Sharon arrived and she stuck a knife in her chest. Sorry Rusty, I'm guilty for your mother's condition. Rusty put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, Andy, you're not guilty. You didn't want that. Relax. Bekka is guilty. But you have to arrest her. She is a killer! "Rusty said angrily.

"Calm down Rusty, I informed Provenza and the others. They will catch Bekka wherever she be." Rusty nodded slightly and his eyes filled with tears. It was several hours. The team tried to find Bekka. On the other hand, Sharon was in serious condition. The surgeon cautiously told them that they should be prepared for the worst. Andy, who couldn't bear the suspense and the tension, lost his temper. On his face, tears ran down. He couldn't lose Sharon. Not right now. Not now ... Especially because of Bekka.

"We're doing everything." tried to calm him, the doctor. Rusty looked at Andy, who seemed exhausted.

"The only thing we can do is wait." He said sadly. Andy nodded slightly.

"We have to call Emily and Ricky."

"I called them, they'll be in Los Angeles as soon as possible." Rusty said.

"Is this a punishment?" Andy said softly and wiped his tears.

"Andy, this isn't a punishment. "Said Rusty encouragingly. Unfortunately, one operation wasn't sufficient to improve Sharon's condition. Andy thought that surgeons never go out of the surgery. Although Rusty and Andrea, who had arrived at the hospital immediately, were with him, he felt that without Sharon, he is alone in the world. Sharon was fighting for her life, and time passed very slowly for him. Not even allowed to see her, to took her hand, to give her courage. They were so happy in recent days. The family made plans for Christmas. She wanted to see everyone around her to this day. After several hours of uncertainty, the surgeon emerged from the operating room. Andy silently watched because he had no the courage to ask how's the patient.

"Where is she now?" he asked with fear, finally.

"In the intensive care unit." replied the doctor.

"What are her chances?" asked Andrea, worried about her friend.

"The same. I can't give you much hope. She's in very serious condition. In addition to the knife pierced close to her heart, she hit her head. She's in a coma. We're not sure that will come to consciousness ." At this point, Andy's heart was torn to pieces. Andrea looked sadly at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, whatever happens, I'm confident that Sharon will be fine. Trust me. '"

"I'd like Andrea. It's all my fault. ''

"Why do you say that?" she asked, confused.

"Because, Bekka stuck the knife into her and she fell to the ground, she hit her head badly and now ...-" Andrea's eyes widened.

"Bekka? Oh, my God!" Rusty was crying helplessly. Andrea came up to him and hugged him.

"Andrea, I don't want my mom to die. "Rusty said tearfully. Andrea shushed softly and wiped his tears.

"Calm down. Sharon will be fine. Trust me, I beg you." Suddenly Andy's phone rang. It was Provenza.

"Provenza .." he said quietly.

"Andy, we caught Bekka. You have to come here immediately." Provenza said heatedly.

"I'm coming right now." Andy said and walked toward the exit. Andrea ran after him.

"Andy, where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"Andrea, Provenza called me and told me that they caught Bekka. I'll go to them. ''

"Wonderful news, so it should be. Call me if anything happens." she warned. Andy nodded and quickly left. Anger and hatred had filled his heart. Bekka was the reason for Sharon's condition and she had to pay for it.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please review. Who is actually Bekka? And why did she cause this to Sharon? To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andy arrived at the place where Provenza and the rest of the team were caught Bekka. He angrily approached them and stood in front of Bekka. She smiled slyly, as if she was happy with the success achieved exposing Sharon's life at risk. Detective Julio Sanchez and Detective Amy Sykes held Bekka who had handcuffs on her hands.

"Andy, fortunately we caught Bekka at time. She was about to escape." Provenza informed immediately. Andy nodded slightly and turned his attention to Bekka. She kept looking at him brazenly and slyly.

"You must be very happy?" Andy said angrily. Bekka laughed derisively.

"You can't imagine how much. You turned my life into hell and today I got my revenge." Andy rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Stop Bekka! How get your revenge? Exposing Sharon's life in danger?" Bekka pulled back his hand.

"That's what I wanted Andy Flynn! Actually I wanted to kill you because of what you did to me, but I'm happy because I know how precious is Sharon for you and how much you suffer now. It really makes me happy." Andy was angry even more.

"Yes. You're right. Sharon is precious to me, and if someone did something bad to her, I'll get that person to pay cruelly."

"You turned my life into hell Andy. Let Sharon to experience what I experienced years ago." This time, Andy lost his cool and took her.

"What do you want from me? What do you want from Sharon?" He shook her. Provenza pulled him back.

"Calm down Flynn." Andy sighed to calm himself.

"You know what I want? You will understand. You want to remind you the past? Years ago, you and I had a relationship. It was such a strong relationship and we loved each other. You told me how much you love me and you want to be together forever. Then I felt the happiest woman in the world. I loved you, Andy, but you shattered all my dreams. I still can't forget that day, that horrible day." Provenza, Sanchez and Sykes looked at Bekka, which this time was crying with rage. Andy looked at her with anger, remembering every part of the past. Bekka took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment and continued, "Do you remember that day Andy? The day of our wedding. I was with my wedding dress, I waited. All guests, all our friends, they all waited. I thought it would be my lucky day, but it was one of the worst and painful day for me. I waited. A few minutes, a few hours. Suddenly, you came. I was glad when I saw you. I thought that just happened incident but when you came to me and told me that you can't marry me, I was shattered to pieces. Yes, Andy. You don't know what I felt at that moment when I realized that you were in love with another woman. I didn't know that it was Sharon, really. When you leave me, I gave my promise. I promised I'd be back and I'll avenge for this day. I learned everything about your relationship with Sharon. I knew how precious she is for you. I didn't want to hurt her, but she obstruct the way of my revenge. And now, if you want to know the truth, I'm doubly happy because hurting Sharon I hurt you double. Here, I got my revenge." Andy put his hands on his face and closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath.

"Bekka, you're crazy! I've told you I can't be with you, but you didn't understand me. All I could do then was to leave you. Although it was a wedding day. I'm sorry, but you're guilty . But Sharon isn't guilty. I love her so much that I would like now to be in her place. ''

"She's going to die?" Bekka asked brazenly.

"Yes. But if she dies, it will be a sin for you!" Andy shouted heatedly.

"I'm sorry Andy Flynn, but whatever happens, I feel happy because Sharon could die. I got my revenge. I'm happy." Bekka shouted loudly. On the other hand, Rusty and Andrea sat in the waiting room worried. Andrea tried to think positively and to inspire courage in Rusty. She squeezed his hand and smiled encouragingly.

"Rusty, your mother will be good. She'll be good, don't worry. Sharon is a strong woman."

"Andrea, I know, but I'm not sure. The doctors don't give hope." Andrea hushed quietly.

"Hey, don't think about it. We have to think positively. I'm convinced that Sharon will be fine. Incidentally, Emily and Ricky when will be here?" Rusty sighed and looked at his watch.

"After two hours." Andrea nodded, hoping Andy will be back soon. She was worried because of Bekka.

"I hope that they really caught Bekka." Rusty said angrily. Andrea put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Andy told me that they were caught Bekka." Rusty sighed with relief. He was so angry now. He couldn't think about anything other than his mother. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not so fast ... She had made him a real person, he was indebted to her for everything. He didn't want to lose her. Although Sharon was in a coma in her head passed memories of the past with fast speed: her marriage with Jack, the difficulties in raising Emily and Ricky, her first day in the department, her disputes with Andy, the problems with Rusty, her divorce with Jack, how she falls in love with Andy gradually, Andrea's support and the moment when Bekka appeared with a knife. Andrea was in her room. She noticed that Sharon is trying to say something. She quickly told the doctor and brought him into the room.

"Calm down," he advised, leaning over Sharon's bed, "Better leave her to rest. I don't think she understands what's going around. We did everything, but you should know that her condition is critical." Andrea however insisted. She felt that Sharon was trying to say something. She moved her head to her to hear. It seemed to her that Sharon uttered Andy's name. In this position, Andy found them, who had already returned to the hospital. In a few words, Andrea explained what had happened. In Andy's eyes show hope and he gently took Sharon's hand.

"Sharon, my love, answer me, tell me something." he repeated, his eyes were fixed on her lips. It seemed that they move.

"Bekka." she mumbled.

"Bekka?" he said in surprise. "Sharon, we caught Bekka, everything's fine." He hoped that she would answer, but after a long wait he released her hand and left the hospital room. He saw that Emily and Ricky are already here. They quickly came to him.

"Andy, what's up? How's Mom?" Emily asked anxiously.

"She'll be good, right?" Ricky asked reliably. Andy sighed wearily and looked at them sadly.

"I'm sorry. Emily, Ricky, really sorry. I'm guilty." Emily and Ricky looked at each other.

"Andy, how did this happen? "Emily asked impatiently to find out the truth.

"Tell us, please." Ricky insisted. Andy looked at Andrea and Rusty for support.

"Andy, tell them." Andrea said quietly. He took a deep breath and decided to tell everything. After he had told everything he expected a bad reaction from Emily and Ricky, but on the contrary: they were reacted pretty understandable. They knew that Andy wasn't guilty. Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down. You're not guilty. That woman is guilty. '"

"Yes, Andy, you couldn't know that she would do such a thing." Ricky said encouragingly. Andy nodded and smiled sadly with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks for understanding."

"Andy, we want to see mom." Emily said, wiping her tears.

"I will accompany you." Rusty said and the three entered the room. Andy leaned back and sighed wearily. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Andrea sat near him.

"Andy, you'll see. She'll be good. We can't lose hope." Andy looked at Andrea confusedly.

"I hope so. I hope so." he said quietly. The uncertainty depressed Andy. Fatigue hit him what he hadn't felt in years. He began to lose hope. He left the hospital. He needed fresh air. He returned to her place, her office. There, however, was more severe because everything reminded him of Sharon. Everywhere he looked, he expected to meet her loving gaze. He sat on her desk and closed his eyes for a moment. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked up the phone with fear. He didn't expect to hear good news. He took a deep breath.

"Andrea ..." he said quietly.

"Andy, you should come to the hospital surely." Her voice sounded worried.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly. Suddenly he felt a sense of foreboding.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. Bekka get revenge for what was done Andy. Andy feels devastated. Whether Sharon will be able to come back to life? Please review!**_


End file.
